Death's Hand
by Grim5130
Summary: This is a story of a lone Guardian. He is the silent and deadly type where when he speaks it is for good reason but rarely does speak. This Guardian learns love, real teamwork and several other things through his adventures and experience. Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or any characters of the game. The only thing I do own is my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Hand

It was midnight in the Cosmodrome and a fierce breeze was blowing through with the promise of a storm. No creature would dare step a foot in the Cosmodrome when a true Russian storm hits. The only ones outside with a powerful storm on the way, are the crazy or determined. It just so happened that the only creature out in the storm, happened to be a mix of both.

"Reaver how close is the storm?" The lone guardian asked as he walked down the path "We have 5 minutes at best so I really think we should leave and head back to the Tower where it's safe" The Ghost known as Reaver responded. Under his helmet the Guardian arched his eyebrow and gave a chuckle "Come on Reaver we've been out here is worse weather while also being shot at. Why so worried?" The Guardian replied with a smile "Oh I don't know maybe because in those conditions we were relatively near other guardians and we had more ammo with us." As Reaver was about to begin a rant the storm hit with full force "Great just great, you got us stuck out here in a dangerous snow storm with little supplies and I miscalculated." The Guardian smiled and laughed "Ha Ha Ha Ha don't worry Reaver a little snow won't kill you. Besides we anchored the ship a few clicks north of here so we might as well head back to the ship and wait out the storm."

The pair went through the storm each with their own level of confidence. The lone Guardian kept scanning his surroundings for possible Fallen, Hive or Taken. Reaver floated by the Guardian's head constantly looking around. "I can't pick up more than 5-7 meters in front of us so I hope you are fast on the trigger" Reaver said while performing another scan of the area. With a grin and finger on the trigger the Guardian kept moving through the storm. As the Guardian was going to break into a sparrow appeared directly in front of him. "Ah the Ravensteel, no better sparrow in my opinion." The Guardian said to himself. He mounted and in a matter of seconds was off.

-Time Jump-

"Finally were back to the ship" Reaver said with relief. Looming over them was the Ceres Galliot or part of it anyway. "Damn it I knew this was going to happen" Reaver yelled "Cause of how long we were away from the ship the snow has covered the lower wing. Why did we even come here?!" The bottom wing of the Ceres Galliot was almost completely covered in snow. "Oh come on I'm sure if we power up the engines and go to take off it will take off." The Guardain replied "Funny how you only speak when it's just us. Whenever you are anywhere with other guardians or virtually anywhere you don't speak and yet here you are speaking with me." Reaver gave the Guardian a steady gaze and in response received silence and a gesture towards the ship in response. With a sigh Reaver followed the Guardian closer to the ship and they warped in. The ship had a small cot in the corner with a few over head cupboards and other places for storage. The Guardian sat down on the cot and removed his helmet. He set his weapons on the racks set up in the ship and walked to the cockpit. With the skill and pattern of someone repeating a basic task he began powering up the ship. "We won't be able to take off you know right?" Reaver commented "I did a scan of the ship and it won't take off as the engines have frozen over." The Guardian looked over his shoulder and turned on the internal heater. The Guardian stood up and after cleaning his cot he laid down and began to nod off. Reaver made more scans before going to one of the overhead cupboards and resting inside one. "Well if you can't beat'em join'em" Reaver said to himself and powered down till he was called upon or needed.


	2. Chapter 2

The lone Guardian woke up with a stir. With a sigh, the Guardian got up attempting to forget the nightmares. He went to the cockpit and activated the ship as the storm had degraded to gentle snow fall. Prepping to head to the tower he took a few deep breathes and took off. Reaver having stirred with the sound of the ship activating he floated over to the Guardian "Grim when are we going to ask Holliday to check the ship for element based damage?" Reaver asked as he scanned the exterior of the ship from the cockpit. "I'm detecting that when the engines froze over, the ice build up damaged parts of the engine and if I remember correctly our little mishap on Mars caused solar damage to one of the comm antennas." The Guardian known as Grim looked over at Reaver before sighing and focusing back to the flight to the Tower.

"You really should let Amanda have a look at the ship. At least let her fix the comm antennas without them we'll be left out in the dark. The engines can be repaired later but I really don't like not having comms." Reaver began scanning the ship in hopes of detecting any more damage but was interrupted by the sound of their landing. "Well then, you could have given me some sort of warning that we were here." Reaver said with what could only be described as an annoyed look.

Grim gave Reaver a look of uncaring and began the trip to Amanda. As Grim was exiting the ship he picked up his favourite rifle. The Red Spectre gleamed in the light with a signature red shine and the semi bright shine of the knife. Grim exited the ship and was met with stares from many Guardians new and old. A re-born hunter with the gleam of adventure in his eyes raced up to Grim and barely containing his excitement asked "Are you the same hunter that took down the Black Heart, Oryx, wiped outed the Prison of Elders and ended Skolas with that very same knife that is on your hip?!"

Under his helmet Grim gave a small smile and nodded once at the young hunter. Grim drew a knife from his sheath and placed it in the hands of the re-born. "You're giving me one of your knives?! I'm so honoured. I'll end many with this knife" with his excited claim the hunter ran off to tell his story to others.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing his short trip to the shipwright Grim looked around the Tower Hanger. He observed all the people Guardian and civilian a like going about their day. With a small smile he was then standing in front of the shipwright as she sat there with an ever so slightly bored look. Reaver floated up to the shipwright and was greeted with a smile "Well if it isn't the legendary hunter himself." Holliday said with a wide smile "It has been too long Grim what have you done to the Ceres this time."

Reaver spoke up knowing the hunter wouldn't respond "Engine has some damaged from extreme cold and the comm antennas have some heavy burn damage" The ball of light said simply "Well I can tell you now without even looking at the ship that you'll be here for minimum 5 hours because if the Ceres Galliot engine has extreme cold damage it'll be on the brink of…" Holliday began explaining before the sound of an explosion caused the trio to look into the hanger.

"…exploding because of weakened and damaged internal parts" the shipwright finished as several small streams of smoke could be seen coming from the rear of the ship. "Well now you're going to be here for give or take a day." Amanda said as she leaned back "Why?!" Reaver exclaimed voicing what Grim was thinking. "Well I need to get you some special parts from the Reef cause the Ceres Galliot engines have a few unique parts which we don't have." Holliday said matter-a fact like as she began placing an order on a holo-pad.

With a sigh Reaver floated back to Grim and disappeared. Grim pulled out the glimmer required to cover the expenses. "On the house this time Grim" Amanda said as she looked up from her holo-pad. "I've heard stories of you out on Mars and all that. It's only fair that you get a bit more benefits for all that you have done. Next time I'll charge though so try not to damage her too much." Holliday said with a smile as she turned to nearby Frames. With a grateful nod Grim began walking towards the Tower center as Reaver floated over "The Vanguard want to speak with you by the way." The ghost said before disappearing "They have been wanting to speak with you for a while now." He said from inside Grim's head.

With a sigh of fatigue, the lone hunter changed directions to see what the Vanguard required. As he made is way to the Hall of Guardians he received a fair amount of head turns and stares. "You shouldn't be so surprised by this. Your face…helmet hasn't been seen around the Tower in months and on top of you being a rare sight, your deeds are still talked about. As he walked down the stairs to the Hall the Crucible Master himself hailed Grim over. "Look who decided to visit the Tower." Lord Shaxx said with a note of interested. With a shrug and a hidden smile, the Guardian gave a nod of greeting and continued on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Grim began walking down to the steps to the Vanguard when a nearby conversation pulled his attention. "Come on baby huntress come with me for a night and I'll show you a good time. I have a really good sniper if you know what I mean" a Titan said as he was leaning and hitting on a newly resurrected huntress. Under normal circumstances Grim would have let the conversation go. The conversations and flirtations of others were never his concern. Unfortunately for the Titan, the current circumstances were not normal. With a quick evaluation of the situation Grim drew his knife and made a quiet but quick approach on the pair.

With the speed of a practiced Hunter, Grim reached around the neck of the titan and threw him across the room. As the titan landed in a pile of crates, all heads in the room turned to Grim in a battle stance. A Huntress sinking behind him and a titan angrily getting up was quite a scene to behold at The Tower. As Shaxx gave an amused chuckle he walked over and grabbed the titan by the collar before he could charge. The titan being blinded by anger punched Shaxx in the stomach and charged the Hunters. Before the titan could make significant ground a throwing knife to the knee dropped the titan. Drawing Dreadfang Grim rushed the titan and before the downed Guardian could react, he had the sword placed at his throat.

With a cough and a look from Shaxx, Grim reluctantly released the titan. Shaxx with a grunt of disapproval picked up the downed titan and ordered the nearest Guardians to get him some of medical attention. The timid Huntress looked over at Grim with an expression changing between admiration, fear and surprise. Turning to the timid Huntress he extended his hand and waited. The Huntress looked around the room as everyone was turned in their direction. Looking into the purple that was Grim's helmet she took his hand.

AN: Hello Everyone I would like to apologize for the inconsistency that is my upload schedule. I have been rather busy as of late and writing is a tad bit of a hassle to put in at any time. I will not abandon any of my stories but please do bare with me in terms of not uploading frequently.


	5. Chapter 5

Leading her with him to the Vanguard he realized he was holding another person's hand. Pausing, he stopped at the base of the stairs and a took a moment to realize everything he had just done. Taking a deep breath, he finished his walk to the Vanguard. "Well that was one hell of a show over there hunter!" Came the joyful call of Cayde-6 "I haven't seen that much excitement near our room in a long time." Cayde said with a smile. "That was an unorthodox way of stopping him Guardian. I do hope that this isn't a habit" Commander Zavala said as he looked disappointingly at Cayde.

Grim nodded and stood at attention waiting for why he had been called "So what's with the Huntress Grim?" Cayde said with the sort of smile that implied all the worst things. "I'm sure there is a good and not sexual reason for her" Ikora Rey said as she looked over her tablet. Though having said that she gave a small smile, pointing in excitement Cayde started laughing "See even Ikora agrees with me Grim". Shaking his head Zavala waved his hand in dismiss

"We called your Hunter here for a reason Cayde. Now tell him why he is here." Smiling Cayde handed Grim a tablet "You're the best sniper anyone has ever seen and you have the skills of a shadow, assassin, rogue and a warrior. Due to these skills, we need you to assassinate a few targets." Looking at the tablet a particular name caught his interest and as he lifted his hard Zavala cut him off.

"I know you are about to ask about the last name…He has gone rogue Guardian and he holds the original Red Death in his hands. We are well aware that you use the Red Spectre and we know that you wield it for the sake of the Light."

As Grim was about to have Reaver speak for him, Cayde spoke up

"I know you collect exotic weapons and I know that the original Red Death would be something of value to you…I'm not going to ask you to destroy it but I will ask you to seal it away."

Nodding Grim made to leave but was stopped "And take that Huntress with you Grim. Teach her the ropes and protect her till she gets her feet under her" Ikora said as she gave him a calm and level gaze. Looking at the new huntress Grim nodded and walked towards the hanger.

(AN: I am so sorry for not updating in such an extended period of time. I've been busy with rather important things in my life and unfortunately this took the second seat. I will try my hardest to update sooner.)


	6. I'm not Dead

**I'm not Dead**

Well, hello there…look I'm not going to lie I have been busy and semi sick as of late so I haven't found the time to write and update. It has been months since my last update and given that time there is nothing I could say that deserves an apology. I promise an update soon and though I know I don't deserve an apology…I am going to ask you for one anyway. Please forgive me for my absence and my lack of update.

-With love,

Grim


	7. Chapter 6

Walking towards the Tower Hanger Grim stopped dead in his tracks "The ship will take at least a day to be fully repair and we don't have a spare…I think" Reaver said " _I'm going to take care of some business…Take her to her room_ " Grim said to Reaver through his head.

Walking away from the new Huntress and a now visible Reaver, Grim walked towards the North part of the Tower. Walking with a calm pace he brought up a map of the Tower in his visor and sighed tiredly. Walking towards the ledge over looking a portion of the Last City he saw Xur dealing with other Guardians.

Grim watched the Agent of the Nine proceed with multiple transactions till the group had mostly dissipated. Walking up to the hooded figure he nodded and handed him several coins. With a nod Xur handed Grim a pad and folded cloth.

The pair stood looking at each other for a moment before parting ways. One remaining in his place and the other walking off. With a tired sigh, Grim made for his room in the Tower. As he walked, Grim attempted to contact Reaver but received distant voices which then turned to silence. Shaking his head, Grim opened the door to his room and nearly drawing his weapons at the sight of another living creature in his room, he stopped. Sitting on his couch with weapons in the weapon holders near the door, is the shy huntress smiling with her helmet on the coffee table.

"…and you would not believe Grim's face under his helmet when the Captain kept fighting" Reaver said laughing.

"He sounds like a fun guy to know and be around" the Huntress said with a voice as smooth and sweet as red velvet.

Clearing his throat, Grim walked fully into the room and shut the door. As Reaver rose to speak, Grim raised his hand stopping him and simply went off to his room.

" _Get her comfortable_ " Grim said to Reaver through their connection.

" _What about you?_ " Reaver replied

" _I'm going to rest before running a few errands down in the Last City_ " Grim said plainly before heading to his room.


End file.
